Magic Spells and Fake Psychics
by cat128
Summary: After being expelled from Hogwarts in his fifth year, Shawn lost connection to the Wizarding World. But when Dumbledore hears about the psychic business Shawn has going for him, he hires him as Divination teacher... and Shawn gets a second shot and becoming the wizard his father always wanted him to be.


**A/N: So I've had this lying around in my Google Drive for a while now... finally decided to post it. This story will alternate between flashbacks and present day- Chapter 1 is a flashback chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

_1990 (Year 3)_

"Shawn."

"Shawn."

"Shawn!"

Shawn groaned and rolled over, glancing outside the window at the dark sky.

"Gus, it's like 6am! Let me sleep." he whined.

"Just get up! Your dad doesn't want you to be late for school again."

"I don't care." Shawn moaned, wrapping his pillow around his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Shawn Spencer, if you don't get your ass down here in ten minutes I will jinx you!" he heard his dad yell from the kitchen. Shawn bolted upright and tugged on a pair of jeans and a shirt- he really didn't need to be levicorpused first thing in the morning.

He trudged downstairs with Gus, who was already dressed in his robes, the nerd. Shawn's dad rolled his eyes at Shawn's Apple Jacks t-shirt, he hated the thing- which was mostly why Shawn wore it.

"Do you have your suitcase packed?" he asked Shawn, pouring milk into a bowl of Fruity Puffs and sliding it over to him.

"I've got everything except my textbooks." Shawn said through a mouthful of cereal. "Y'know, since you were too busy to take me down to Wizard LA to get my stuff." He added slightly bitterly.

"We're going now. That's why I wanted you to get up so early- now hurry up and finish eating, the village is going to be crowded with last-minute shoppers today and we need to get there early."

"I still don't get why we need to go to Hogwarts this year." Shawn grumbled- they had to fly all the way over to Scotland for school this year. It meant that his uncle Jack would no longer be able to send him junk food and trick wands, since his owl was old and couldn't make the journey.

"You know it's cause they have to rebuild the Benedict Academy after the whole Fiendfyre incident." Gus said.

"Yeah, but why couldn't they just move us to Trentwater? It's so much closer!"

"The fifth graders are going to Trentwater. They had to send each grade to a different school- none are big enough to hold the entire Benedict student body."

Great. That meant Shawn couldn't ask his upperclassmen friends for help on homework anymore- he'd only have Gus.

"Just be glad you're not going to Durmstrang. It's somewhere up in Scandinavia and it's absolutely freezing- their headmaster refuses to light the fires." his dad said, seeing the look on Shawn's face.

"Do you think they're going to sort us?" Gus wondered aloud- there were no houses at Benedict. They were divided into five Wings by last name instead of personality traits.

"They'll probably just set up a temporary fifth house, you're only going to be at Hogwarts for a year and Sorting would be too much of a hassle."

Shawn tuned them out as they discussed details- Gus had read Hogwarts, a History cover to cover at least three times in preparation for their school transfer, and probably knew more about the school than most of the students there.

It took them nearly two hours to drive down to LA and get through the magical portal into Wizard LA. Gus, who had actually responsible parents that bought school supplies before the morning of the first day, headed off to the joke shop with a handful of sickles he'd earned tutoring kids over the summer. Shawn pulled out his book list.

_Third Year Transfer Students will Require:_

_Quills and ink (pens and pencils are not permitted)_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk_

_Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)_

_Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)_

_Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)_

Henry was muttering about the "freaking British", and quills only being used for aesthetic appeal and not being even remotely efficient the entire way to Scribbulus Writing Implements. He reluctantly forked over a few Knuts for a spell-checking quill and color-changing ink. After getting Shawn's spellbooks and potions ingredients, Henry pressed a few coins into Shawn's hand, telling him to go buy whatever he wanted and meet him back at the car with Gus in an hour. He walked off towards the bank, and Shawn found Gus in a Dippin' Dots Ice Cream Parlor happily licking a gigantic triple chocolate ice cream.

"Lick faster, Gus, I want to go buy an owl before my dad remembers I can't be trusted with money and comes running back here to take it away from me."

Gus raised his eyebrows. "I feel like I'm legally obliged to stop you from getting a pet."

"Oh come on Gus, I had a lizard once. And I took very good care of it for almost three full days stepping on it!" Shawn said indignantly.

His friend looked like he wanted to protest- not that Shawn would listen to him anyway. He decided against it and they walked down the Owl Empire, which smelled awful and the only thing you could hear was the screeching of owls. Gus bought a few treats and a new cage for his owl, Mira, and watched as Shawn wandered around the shop looking for his owl. He finally settled on a large brown barn owl, and he was practically skipping his way back to the car with her perched on his arm.

Henry was trying very very hard not to pull out his wand and curse his son.

"An owl?! You went ahead a bought a goddamn owl with the money I gave you?!" he yelled.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Shawn yelled back.

"Buy sugar quills or chocolate frogs or something, not a freaking owl, Shawn! Because you know who's going to have to take care of her when you inevitably lose interest? Me!"

"I'm not going to lose interest! God, dad, don't you trust me at all?"

"Of course I... you know what, just get in the car, Shawn, we're going to be late." Henry glared down at his son, dramatically apparating out of the parking lot and into the front seat. Shawn rolled his eyes and climbed into the back with Gus, slamming the door shut. The ride to the airport was dead silent, save for the screeches made by Shawn's owl every now and then. Henry was still fuming as they walked through the walls between gates 9 and 10 and waited for the announcement that the flight was taking off.

Henry gave in as Shawn was walking toward the boarding tunnel and gave his son a quick hug and making him promise to write to him at least once a week.

"Yeah, dad, I got it." Shawn said, exasperated, and followed Gus onto the plane. Henry watched with the other parents as the plane took off.

"How long until we get there?" Shawn asked Gus.

"Approximately twelve hours. So we'll arrive at around nine or ten tonight, stay at the hotel Hogwarts has set up for us, and then take the Hogwarts Express from Kings Cross tomorrow morning."

"Why don't we just fly directly to Hogwarts? This is so complicated."

Gus threw him his patented Shawn-you-idiot look. "Everybody takes the Hogwarts Express. There's like, no other way to get there, since nobody knows the exact location. Also, you can't apparate inside of Hogwarts grounds, so Side-Along Apparation is out, and you can't take Portkeys either. It's because of all the protective enchantments Dumbledore put up. He's a really great wizard- I'm so excited that he's our headmaster this year. Did you know he might even be teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts? Apparently, Hogwarts is low on staff or something. Imagine learning from him! He's the only wizard that You-Know-Who ever feared. He must be amazing." Gus gushed.

"Thanks for the history lesson, Gus. I'm going to sleep now- wake me up when we get there." Shawn yawned and curled up in his seat, magically stretching it to the size of a bed. Gus rolled his eyes and took out his copy of The Standard Book of Spells, flipping to Chapter Six: Freezing Spells and began practicing under his breath.


End file.
